This invention relates generally to acceleration-measuring apparatus and more particularly to a vehicle performance analyzer using an accelerometer to both measure vehicle performance and assist the user in entering the user-defined parameters or data. More broadly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus employing that method, to be used with any electrical device requiring the user to enter alpha-numeric data.
The invention is a configuration for an electrical system employing an accelerometer, in this case a circuit using an accelerometer to measure the performance of a vehicle. The invention also uses the accelerometer to assist in entering discreet user-defined data. Discreet user-defined data is a particular numeric, alphabetic or alpha-numeric value. Alternatively, any other electrical device using a microprocessor can be equipped with the accelerometer-based user interface of this invention to be used in aiding the entry of discreet user-defined data into that electrical device.
Discreet user-defined data are those specific parameters or other specific values displayed to the user that a user chooses to enter into an microprocessor-controlled electrical device to cause it to thereafter perform in a given fashion. This is to distinguish this type of data from the data that is continuously "entered" into an electrical device in the ordinary course of its function, e.g. the user of a heart monitor device continuously "enters" data into the machine's microprocessor, although indirectly, by action of a heart beat, but any discreet user-defined data is generally entered by a physician prior to using the device heart monitor to monitor the heartbeat.
Many electrical and electronic devices, both analog and digital, require that the user enter user-defined data to calibrate or adjust or prepare the device for use. Almost all electrical and electronic devices are limited to using a button, switch or knob to program (adjust or calibrate) them. This usually requires the user to turn dials or repetitively push buttons to cause the device to acquire the desired value. For instance, a digital watch or clock requires the user to first push a mode button to set the time, then the user must set the hours by either repetitively pushing a button or by holding down a button as the watch or clock cycles through the different time settings. The user then switches to another mode and repeats the button pushing sequence to adjust the setting for minutes, followed by the same laborious and time-consuming procedure for setting the day and the date. The user then finally resets the mode of the time-keeping device to disengage user-defined data entry to set the clock with the buttons.
Analog devices also require that a user adjust them with a knob or button. Many radios and television sets require the user to turn an analog knob to adjust the frequency of reception or alter the volume. With a radio or television having digital user-defined data entry to adjust the frequency of reception or alter the volume, the user must either enter several digits or have a single button preset to a given setting.
This problem becomes all the more prominent with the ongoing miniaturization of electronic products because the buttons and switches have become proportionately smaller. It has become more and more difficult to adjust miniature radios and television sets.
The chief embodiment of this invention described herein is a vehicle performance analyzer. The same problem of entering data is encountered by automobile enthusiasts who want to know what the performance characteristics of their automobiles are, such as horsepower produced, the fastest time in reaching 0-60 miles per hour or the fastest time that can be achieved in completing a quarter mile.
In order to calculate power evolved by a vehicle, for instance, the user must enter the weight of the vehicle, horsepower in watts being calculated as Ac.times.V.times.Mass, where Ac is acceleration, V is velocity and M is mass. Vehicle power is typically measured in horsepower, one horsepower equals 746 watts. The mass (weight) of the vehicle must be entered into the vehicle performance analyzer in order to measure the horsepower. Currently the automobile enthusiast must laboriously enter user-defined data into a vehicle performance analyzer in much the same fashion that a user must enter user-defined data into a watch or clock above.
It is known in the prior art to employ the use of a vehicle performance analyzer device which includes an accelerometer to determine and measure the performance characteristics of a automobile. This same type of device can be also used on any moving vehicle, such as boats and airplanes. It is also known in the prior art to employ a microprocessor coupled with one or more accelerometers to measure the acceleration performance of a vehicle.
Scholl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,767, describes the use of an accelerometer and microprocessor to determine acceleration in the nominal, forward and vertical directions of a vehicle.
Bonin, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,687 describes a system having a capacitive accelerometer for detecting changes in acceleration and for producing a digital count value proportional to these changes. This apparatus takes the digital count value obtained from the accelerometer and calculates the amount of acceleration experienced by the vehicle.
Peck, U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,002 teaches a vehicle performance analyzer, wherein circuitry electrically connected to the vehicle's standard electrical system to produce a first electrical signal having a frequency proportional to the vehicle velocity and a second electrical signal proportional to the rate of change of the first signal. The two electrical signals are multiplied together to determine acceleration and this acceleration amount is used to ascertain the power of the vehicle.
Devices of the type taught in the Scholl, Bonin and Peck patents require that the user repetitively and laboriously enter discreet user-defined data, such as the vehicle's weight, by first selecting a data-input mode in a fashion similar to that described for the digital watches, above.